There are a variety of caps with and without integrated spouts for drinking or pouring liquids or the like from containers. There are fewer options for use in sporting applications where the user is running, exercising or participating in a sport in which quick and simple access to fluids is desired. There are even fewer cap/spout options available for using with non-squeeze type rigid bottles. The available caps/spouts for use with rigid type bottles such as those made from stainless steel, other metals like titanium, hard plastics like tritan (a bpa-free plastic similar to polycarbonate or the like) are generally poor for use in active sport applications. Some of the drawbacks of existing caps/spouts include problems with hitting the teeth or lips while drinking; the requirement to suck from the bottle, which can be difficult when exercising; the difficulties in cleaning, resulting in unhygienic conditions; general difficulty in getting fluid through the cap/spout; inability to control the flow, which can result in the user spilling or swallowing air; and other uncomfortable, inefficient and inconvenient drawbacks.
The available spouts/caps heretofore known suffer from additional drawbacks and disadvantages in combinations in the following areas:
They have the tendency to leak and have unreliable seals.
They have seals that are difficult to clean and wear out easily.
They have multiple parts with hard to clean areas/crevices that can lead to unhygienic conditions.
Many require vents which have been known to clog, leak, and are hard to clean.
They have small parts that can fall off and are lost easily.
They have unreliable and often very slow and uneven liquid flow.
Require both hands to remove/open cap to access fluid.
They easily freeze up in cold conditions.
They employ features which present obstacles to optimal athletic or general performance.
They have limited versatility for range of uses and range of users.
They are generally difficult and/or inconvenient to use.